


Thank You

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Love, No Sex, One Shot, Romance, cleaning wounds, hurt Natsu, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Natsu got in a fight and needs patching up, but what happens when he forgets to thank Lucy for helping?





	

Lucy stretched, working out the kink in her back. She had stayed home from the guild to work a little on her novel.

 _"There four more chapters! I think a deserve_ _a bath after all that work!"_

Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes she headed to the bathroom for a much needed soak.

* * *

_"Owwwwww"_ moaned Natsu as he limped down there street. He had just finished beating up a rather minor dark guild, but to his dismay the guild had put up a bigger fight then he was expecting. All he wanted to do was sleep, and possibly eat if the opportunity presented itself. He glanced up and sighed in relief. _"Finally!"_ He and Happy cried as they bounded into Lucy's apartment.

* * *

 

Lucy emerged from her bath feeling refreshed. She was wearing a simple white tank top and jean shorts. She gathered her blonde locks in to a ponytail high on the top of her head, deep in thought about what to write in the next chapter of her novel. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful _"Hey Lucy!"_ from Happy. Both he and Natsu were parked on her couch, as if they owned the place. Caught off guard she yelled , _"What the heck are you guys doing here! I thought you were on a job?!"_ Natsu winced at the noise, _"Geez Luce, can't we stop by after a job?"_ Realizing that she wasn't being very nice Lucy softened, _"Of course you guys can come over after a job. You just startled me that's all."_ She studied Natsu a little closer, taking in all the cuts and bruises that adorned his body. " _What happened to you guys?"_ Natsu looked sheepish, but Happy was all to glad to fill Lucy in, " _Natsu got beat up pretty bad and we had to come home early!"_

 _" I got the bad guys didn't I?"_ Natsu yelled in a vain attempt to salvage his pride. Happy shrugged and hid behind Lucy as Natsu took a swing at him. _"Lucy! Save me!"_ Happy cried dramatically before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Lucy smirked and scratched the top of Happy's head. This is soooo like Natsu, getting beat up and _then_ coming to her to be stitched back together. Strangely enough that was one of the things that Lucy loved about him. " _Lucy! Did you just hear anything I just said?"_ Lucy blinked, Natsu was looking at her intently. _,"Sorry Natsu,"_ Lucy apologized, _" Did you say something? "_ Natsu huffed _"I was asking you to patch me back up"_ Lucy smiled and shook her head. Soooo Natsu " _I'll go get the first aid kit."_

* * *

Lucy sat in front of a shirtless Natsu, busy bandaging his torso and arms, lost in her own thoughts. She was unaware of how closely Natsu was studying her. How the light reflected off her chocolate eyes, how her hair fell in waves down her back, how selflessly she was helping him. _"There! Last one!"_ Lucy said happily _"Your wounds weren't deep there was just a bunch of them!"_ Lucy stood up and started to gather up the extra bandages. _"You rest for second and I'll go make you something yummy! "_ Lucy smiled down at Natsu. Natsu returned it with a grin of his own. He watched as she started to walk away then, panicked a upon realizing that he hadn't thanked her yet. _"Lucy!?"_ he cried reaching out and latching onto her wrist. _"Ahhh!"_ Lucy cried out as the bandages and the first aid kit clattered to the floor. She found herself on Natsu's chest, their faces inches apart. _"Natsu? "_ Lucy whispered softly. Natsu brought her closer till their foreheads were touching, closing his eyes he said, _"Thank You...I just wanted to thank you "_


End file.
